1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer software.
2. Description of the Background Art
The architecture of many computer systems continues to have a performance bottleneck in the memory system. For example, performance of the memory system is often limited by cache misses and page fault penalties.
In order to improve the performance of the memory system, compilers insert prefetch operations and reorder data accesses to improve locality. More particularly relevant to the present disclosure, compilers can seek to modify an application's data layout to improve locality.